Memory Wipe/Transcript
This is a transcript of the episode Memory Wipe. It's still under construction. Transcript (Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo walk up to Davenport mansion) Chase: We're gonna be in so much trouble with Mr. Davenport. We're two hours past curfew, and lights are already off. Bree: We are bionic teenagers who go on top secret missions, okay. I'm pretty sure we can sneak past an out-of-shape, middle-aged man. Chase: Alright, but just to be safe, I'll use my bionic vision to scan inside. (Chase scans inside the house. No one is visible) Chase: The coast is clear. They must be asleep. Leo: Okay, but we've gotta be super quiet. Chase: Sneaking in after curfew, this'll totally boost my bad boy credit! Tippy toes, people. Tippy toes. Bree: (Sarcastically) Spoken like a true bad boy (They tip toe in until the lights turn on) Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo: AHH!! Bree: (To Chase) Blah, blah, blah! You're smart! Just do it! (Chase hits button on neuroscrambler and it flashes in Donald's face. Donald wore a blank look) Leo: Are you still fifteen years old? Donald: No. Leo: (To Chase) You did it! It worked! Donald: I'm this many! (Holds up four fingers) Bree: You're four? Donald: Four and a half! Adam: Aw, cool! I have a new little brother! Leo: Adam, go behind that camera and take it out with your heat vision. Adam: No way. Baby Davenport is cracking me up. Donald: (With something on his face) I am the evil cyborg, Megatracktroid. Leo: (To Adam) Fire eyes now! (Adam shoots heat vison at camera and knocks it over) Tasha: Great! Cut to commercial! Go get another camera out of the van. (Turns to her husband) WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Donald: No one raises their voice to Megatracktoid. Tasha: Oh, I'm about to put Megatracktoid down! Leo: (Runs over) Hey, hey, hey, hey... Mom, keep it together. Keep it together. Anchor lady face. Anchor lady face. We're gonna take a hard five. We'll be right back. (Down in the lab, Chase was working on the neuroscrambler. Adam, Bree and Leo come in with Donald) Donald: (Looks around and gasps) Am I in a spaceship? (Points to capsules) Are those space bathrooms? Adam: Sometimes. (Donald grabs Leo's action figures and runs around) Leo: Hey! Hey, those are mine! Put those down! Tasha: (Come storming into the lab) What is going on?! I want answers! And do not lie to me! I'll know! Leo! Leo: She'll know! Donald; Well, I got me medal. You got your interview. I think it all worked out. Tasha: (Furious) IT ALL WORKED OUT?! MY ENTIRE CAREER WAS ON THE LINE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! I WAS ON LIVE TV INTERVVIEWING A FOUR YEAR OLD MAN-CHILD! AND IF YOU EVER JEOPARDIZE MY CAREER AGA– (Donald zaps Tasha with the neuroscrambler) Tasha: Huh. Lost my train of thought. Oh, I better go get ready for my interview! (Tasha runs off, happy) Donald: (To Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo) It is so much more fun being on this side of it! Category:2013 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts